


Reyes que olvidan a caballeros.

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, friends - Freeform, universidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y ninguno de los dos esperaba el momento de separarse.





	Reyes que olvidan a caballeros.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todo el mundo, aquí presento un IwaOi corto pero intenso. Como siempre, perdonen las faltas ortográficas y mucgas gracias por leer.

—¿Y qué pensáis hacer después de esto? —Hanamaki bebía un refresco recostado en el sillón de un restaurante de comida rápida. Miraba desinteresado a sus tres acompañantes quienes se habían distraído de la comida con la pregunta de su amigo. Matsukawa se encogió de hombros, lo más probable era que fuese a una universidad cualquiera a estudiar una carrera cualquiera por petición de sus padres. Oikawa, que estaba en frente de Hanamaki, desvió su mirada y la posó en la calle a través del cristal.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que perdieron el partido de volleyball contra el Karasuno y con ello su última oportunidad de pasar a los nacionales. Y debido a que ya no tenían encima la presión del deporte, los profesores se habían dedicado a atosigar a los chicos de tercer año con preguntas y más inquietudes a cerca de su vida futura. Decidir a qué te dedicarás toda tu vida con diecisiete años era una carga que no podían soportar.

—Creo que me dedicaré a la administración y las ciencias jurídicas —dijo Iwaizumi sin reparos comiendo su hamburguesa. Oikawa lo miró un instante y se imaginó a su mejor amigo vestido de traje marrón oscuro por lo que sonrió.

—Iwa-chan va a ser abogado —explicó Oikawa apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mencionado. Iwaizumi suspiró. 

—Lo más probable es que yo me quede a estudiar aquí, en la universidad de la ciudad. He oído que tiene una buena reputación en cuanto a letras. —Hanamaki recogió su bandeja e hizo del papel una bola que luego lanzaría a Oikawa. Este, como era usual, se quejó y le devolvió la pelota. —Tú no has contestado, Oikawa, ¿qué piensas estudiar?

—Mattsu tampoco lo ha hecho —contestó el castaño mirando al otro, quien recién se terminaba su hamburguesa. Iba a abrir la boca para responder más Makki habló antes.

—Ya sé lo que va a estudiar él pero no sé lo que vas a estudiar tú. —Alzó las cejas y sonrió, Oikawa frunció su ceño molesto. 

—No sé qué es lo que quiero hacer... 

Mattsu tragó con rapidez su comida: —¿No le habías dicho a la profesora que querías estudiar medicina?

Oikawa giró la cabeza mirando horrorizado a Matsukawa por lo que acababa de decir. Sentía la intensa mirada de los tres chicos clavarse en él, pero la de Iwaizumi le taladraba el cerebro. Era como si intentara conocer sus pensamientos, intentaba ver a través de su piel... Lo miró a los ojos, su amigo estaba confundido. Nunca había escuchado a Oikawa decir que quería ser médico. Y mira que lo conocía desde que tenían siete años. 

—Si, bueno, es sólo una idea tampoco es que lo haya pensado mucho... 

—¡Pero si hasta le dijiste que quería estudiar en la universidad de Tokio! —Fue otra vez Matsukawa quien descubrió a Oikawa, cuyo rostro se había vuelto tan rojo como un tomate. Se levantó de un salto del asiento y golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos.

—¿¡Se puede saber por qué escuchas conversaciones ajenas!? 

Los cuatro adolescentes se quedaron mudos al igual que los clientes que se encontraban más cerca de su mesa. La respiración de Oikawa era entrecortada y se sentía muy nervioso. La verdad era que no quería que sus amigos se enterasen de sus planes de esa manera. O más bien, que Iwaizumi lo hiciera. Tenía planeado una cena entre ellos dos solos, en su casa y junto a una maratón de las películas de Alien. Incluso había ideado una serie de respuestas a las preguntas que podrían llegar a salir de su boca. 

—La universidad de la capital es una de las mejores para estudiar medicina —dijo sin más Iwaizumi. En ningún momento, Oikawa había pensado que su amigo diría algo así. ¿No quería saber nada? ¿El por qué al menos? ¿A caso no le importaba en absoluto que se largara a la otra punta del país?

El castaño se sentó resignado en su silla. —Lo sé... —susurró.

Makki y Mattsu se miraron confundidos sin tener idea alguna de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Los temas de conversación que siguieron a este se volvieron incómodos. Iwaizumi no hablaba, sólo se quedaba en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos. Oikawa intentaba no mirarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. A su modo, se comía la cabeza a cerca de la nula reacción de su amigo ante su gran noticia. El ambiente se tornaba tenso a momentos, y más lo hizo cuando Hanamaki y Matsukawa cogieron caminos contrarios y Oikawa e Iwaizumi se quedaron solos. Ahora ni si quiera se oía de fondo el murmullo de sus bocazas amigos. No se escuchaba nada. Oikawa miraba el perfil de su amigo, que se negaba a posar su mirada sobre él y le ponía aún más de los nervios. Su indiferencia le mataba.

—Iwa-chan... 

«Mírame, Iwa-chan, por favor, mírame... »

Pero nada, el moreno seguía caminando en silencio mirando el lado contrario de la calle. No había nadie, así que sólo observaba el muro grafiteado. Quedaba poco camino que recorrer antes de llegar a la casa de Iwaizumi y cuando lo hiciera, lo más probable era que no volviera a saber nada de él hasta el lunes siguiente, en clases. 

—Iwa-chan —repitió esta vez con un tono más firme y, además, parando en seco su paso. Sin otra opción, Iwaizumi dio media vuelta y lo miró de frente. —Yo... Te lo iba a decir.

El cuándo no estaba seguro. Oikawa tenía miedo de su reacción y la verdad era que su amigo se lo estaba tomando peor de lo que imaginaba. De ninguna manera se lo había visto venir y ahí estaba Iwaizumi enfrentándose a la pérdida de Oikawa, de quien no se había separado nunca. Así que volvió a desviar la mirada porque el continuar viendo al castaño no sería de gran ayuda.

—Me da igual —murmuró. Oikawa levantó su mano derecha y acarició con sus dedos la mejilla contraria. El moreno que no se lo esperaba en absoluto, levantó la cabeza sorprendido. Miró hacia sus lados comprobando que la calle estuviera vacía solo por precaución, para luego ser recibido por los enormes brazos de Oikawa, que rodearon su torso abrazando su cuerpo. Con la cara atrapada en el cuello del castaño intentaba forcejear —aléjate.

—No, no quiero. —El susurro que era su voz en el oído de Iwa-chan consiguió que al menos dejara de moverse molesto. 

—Lo vas a hacer de todas maneras, ¿no? Te vas a ir a Tokio.

Pausa. Oikawa negó con la cabeza aún abarazándolo —No te voy a abandonar, Iwa-chan.

Para Iwaizumi ese comentario fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Apartó de un empujón a Oikawa que tuvo que agarrarse de la farola a su lado para no caer al suelo. Negaba con la cabeza mientras llevaba sus manos a sus ojos, restregándolos.

—No mientas, Oikawa. Da igual, no importa. Al final todos lo hacen y tú no ibas a ser diferente. —Sin dejar que Oikawa pudiera replicar, Iwaizumi corrió calle abajo hacia su casa. Dejó al castaño con los ojos abiertos, rojos y confusos, con palabras en la boca que nunca llegarían a ver la luz del sol, con el corazón roto y planes inútiles que caerían en el desesperado olvido.


End file.
